My Only Love
by JessXO
Summary: Edward's planning on proposing to Bella tonight, will he be able to go through with it? What will Bella's reaction be? Will she accept, or, decline?


It has been three and a half years and I'm still with her. She has me trapped deep down in her heart, drowning in her love. From the minute I met Bella I knew she was the one.

I had never believed in love at first sight or soul mates, I believed that a relationship took work, and they have to work to fall in love with each other, but Bella proved all of that wrong. The minute I set eyes upon her beautiful face I was captivated, and hopelessly drawn to her. Her gorgeous, depthless, magical, brown eyes had me believing in love at first sight, or anything for that matter. I felt as though I could stare into her eyes for eternity and never sense one dull moment, for every moment looking into her eyes would be magical. Her long brown hair fell in loose ringlets down her back and cascading over her shoulders. Her hair was taunting me, all I wanted to do was run my fingers through her hair and examine the texture. Her smile was a smile that could brighten the whole world, setting my life and heart on fire. Beyond her smile were her lips. Her lips were full and pink. Looking extremely seductive behind the light layer of pink glossy lip-gloss. I remembered wanting more than anything to press my own lips up against hers. If her kisses were anything like her lips, it would be magical, just like the rest of her face. She was _the _vision of pure beauty, I had never seen anyone quite like her before, and I remembered thinking to myself that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her…

Three gentle knocks at the door brought me out of my memories. I felt as though my stomach was twisting in knots, then un-twisting and releasing millions of butterflies. My mouth felt dry, and my palms were slick with sweat. It was completely crazy, I had seen her everyday for the past three and a half years, and I'm this nervous?

I walked over to the door and opened it, only to create the butterflies and knotting of my stomach to increase in pace. Bella was standing in the doorway looking more beautiful than ever. She was wearing a sapphire blue strapless dress that reached to a couple of inches above her knees. She was very un-characteristically wearing a pair of silver strappy heels, she was clumsy and the things made her even clumsier, although it gave me a reason to keep her against my side. Her face didn't need to be covered in makeup to make her look gorgeous; she looked perfect standing there with natural beauty. Her hair was half ties back and half falling over her shoulders. She was wearing the white gold heart necklace around her neck that I had given her for her birthday last year.

The minute she was in my sight I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. It was caused through love, happiness and relief. I felt relief because when she wasn't with me I didn't know whether she was safe, or if she was okay, and it killed me. Just the possibility of her being upset and not having anyone to talk to and hold her close telling her everything would be alright, broke my heart.

I couldn't find my voice, which was buried down underneath my bundle of nerves, so I stood aside and let her pass me with a smile gracing her face. Once she was inside she turned to look at me with worry evident in her features.

"Edward, what's wrong?" her voice was so smooth and soft, like music to my ears, but it was weighed down by the concern she felt for me.

"I'm fine," I tried to tell her smoothly before reaching out and entwining our fingers. They fit together so perfectly, like a jigsaw puzzle where only one piece fits in one place. The one place my hand belonged was intertwined with hers. It was as though we were made perfectly for each other.

"You sure?" she asked, cocking one eyebrow up, she knew me too well.

"I'll be fine. Please don't worry. You look truly beautiful tonight. Stunning," I complimented before leaning closer to her and placing a kiss against her lips. Her lips moved in perfect synchronization with mine.

"There's something you're not telling me," she accused whispering the words in my ear.

"Why don't we go have dinner?" I asked bypassing her question. I kept my fingers laced through her one hand and pulled her towards the dinning room. As we entered I turned around to see the expression on her face. At first her face was expressionless before it morphed in to one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen from her.

"You did all of this?" she asked, her eyes trained on the table in front of her.

I had the lights turned off and in place of the light I had placed two candles, which cast a golden glow around the room. In between the two candles I had placed one single red rose in a long slim vase. The plates and cutlery were placed out in a way that you would find in a highly priced restaurant. I had one of my best friends, Jasper, help me set it up, seeing as though he worked as the head chef in the fanciest restaurant in a hundred mile radius. And in addition to the cutlery and plates two crystal wine glasses, which had been left to me when my mother passed away, were placed just to the side of each setting.

"For you," I bent down and whispered in her ear, causing her to jump slightly. I couldn't help it; a small chuckle broke through my lips.

In a movement I missed, Bella's arms were suddenly around my neck and her lips were against mine. I had no objection to her actions, so I kissed her back passionately. Through the kiss I could feel the love and affection coming through, on both our parts. Once we were both breathless we leant our foreheads against each other's.

"Edward, you have no idea how much I love you," she whispered, her breath sweet and warm blew across my lips.

"Not as much as I love you," I whispered back, looking straight into her eyes. The chocolate brown of her eyes, and the emerald green of my eyes, smothering each other with our love.

"Doubt it," she whispered before pressing her lips to mine in a short sweet kiss.

"Believe it," I replied. "Why don't we start on our meal?"

As she nodded her head I released my grip around her waist and moved to the kitchen.

I saw her eyes widen at the meal I brought out. I had slaved all day in the kitchen making her favourite, roast lamb. I admit I had to phone Jasper at times to get pointers on how to make the best roast imaginable. It seemed perfect; I just hope my Bella will like it.

--------------

After our meal, which happened to turn out exquisitely, I left the room for a brief minute to try and calm my nerves. I think there was something wrong with me tonight, I knew exactly what I was going to say, but I just didn't know how to say it. If I calmed down I'm sure I could figure out a way, but if she really loves me she wont care if I'm nervous and slightly shaky. I just kept telling myself that, and eventually I was able to rein my nerves back in.

As I walked through to the dinning room I could see Bella's back, sitting on the edge of the love seat. I walked over and joined her before wrapping my arms around her waist. When my body came into contact with hers I felt as though I were home, where I was supposed to be, and there is nothing anyone can do about it.

"Thank you for one of the best nights of my life," Bella whispered as she peppered kisses along my jaw line.

"Every night that I'm with you is special, and the best time of my life," I responded truthfully, the words flowing straight from my heart, being laid down in front of us, my heart on the line…. "I love you, Bella. You mean the world to me,"

"I love you to," she sighed before moving closer to my side, wrapping her arms around my waist and leaning her head against my chest.

"The minute I set my eyes upon you I fell in love with you. You were the one who taught me to love, and taught me the value of life. Before I met you I thought my life was complete, and I had everything that I wanted. But you came along and tipped my world upside down, you made me re-question every judgment that I had made about love. You were my first love, and will be my only love. You are like… the essence of my life, without you I wont be able to survive. Your love sustains me in a way that food and water does. Without food and water, with out your love, I would surely die," I paused for a brief moment to let her process her thoughts. Her brown eyes were looking up at me through her long black eye lashes, causing me to temporarily loose my train of thought. Once I had recovered it I was able to carry on.

"I can't afford to loose you and your love, they're to important to me. That's why I would like to ask you something," I said while un-wrapping, and un-tangling, myself from Bella. I slid down onto one knee and pulled out the small black box from my pocket.

Bella's eyes widened in disbelief as she saw me slide down onto one knee. Her mouth fell open slightly into a small 'o' of shock. Her eyes were burning down into mine, awaiting my next move.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked as I opened the small black velvet box. Nestled into the black silk lay the ring Alice had helped me pick out. It was a white gold ring with a round diamond cut into millions of faucets creating it to sparkle and glitter even in the most limited light. On either side of the diamond and along the ring small diamonds lay, built into the ring. I also requested that the jewelers engraved a message on the inside of the ring for Bella, it read: _My love is eternal. _

I think Bella may have stopped breathing all together, I couldn't hear any sounds coming from her and I couldn't see the rise and fall of her chest. Her eyes were clouded behind a glass veil of tears. Her mouth was still open slightly in shock at what she was hearing and seeing in front of her. Her eyes kept switching between my eyes and the ring, but thanks to the tears I wasn't able to read the emotions in her eyes.

Suddenly she leapt off the couch and I nearly lost balance, I had to put my arm out to support us, because Bella leap off the couch and had her arms wrapped around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist. Her lips cut off the small laugh that was about to leave my lips. She kissed me so passionately that if the room happened to be on fire around me I wouldn't have noticed, for she had set my whole being on fire.

"Yes! A million times yes!" she whispered between our kisses.

I doubt you could find a person in this world that is as happy as I am right now. It would be impossible. I didn't realize someone was able to experience this amount of joy. She had made my life truly complete, nothing could separate us now, we will be together forever, and no one could ever take her away from my side.

"Thank you!" I whispered back before continuing into our perfect evening.

* * *

**What did ya think?**


End file.
